lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Miho Nosaka
Miho is someone who cares about all of her friends deeply and will not hesitate to stand up for them if they're being bullied. She has charismatic charm when it comes to Honda for she basically can get him to do anything because of the simple fact that she knows he has a crush on her but at times she can pretend that she doesn't know that he likes her. in conversation, she can be a little vacant and speaks in third person. She is bubbly kind of person which earns herself a lot of friends. She's just your average typical high school fan girl who squeals at the very sight of cute guys, whether they're famous or ordinary and she's not one to gossip, especially about others, given her her and Anzu were so close with one another because of how Anzu was being treated and judged because people knew how her mother was. While she listened to a lot of rumors, the ones that only appeared to actually be true are the ones she believes. Anything else that involved slandering people, she ignored. Miho can be a bit shallow when it comes to Honda since she is aware of his feelings for her. She uses him to get gifts or have him do things that are too hard for her. When it comes to such things like sports or board games, she is most weakest in those areas. And while she may appear to be scatter brained and air headed, she can have a temper only when her friends are in danger or being bothered. Though she's also naïve as well for she tends to daydream a lot about her life in the future and it's usually fairytale related. This causes a lot of people not to take her very serious sometimes. She can be stubborn when she wants to be, something that she's yet to break out of but that's going to take some time. She still has quite a bit of her childish teenage nature about her, indicating that she still has very much a lot of growing up to still do. Appearance Miho is 5'6'' ''with blue eyes, long lavender straight hair that goes all the way down to her mid-back but she mostly wears it in a ponytail tied with a yellow ribbon in the backs. Thus where the nickname 'Ribbon' comes from. She used to wear the Domino High girls uniform that is layered with a long sleeved white oxford shirt (sometimes short sleeved depending on the season), blue necktie, pink jacket, short blue pleaded skirt, white socks and brown suede shoes. For casual attire she wears either different colored long and short sleeved shirts, sometimes shirts with no sleeves, shorts, skirts, dresses, tennis shoes or sandals. History Miho Nosaka, nicknamed 'Ribbon' because of the yellow ribbon she wears in her hair, is a freshman student at Domino High school that's in class 1-B with her friends Yuugi Motou, Anzu Mazaki, Jonouchi Katsuya, and Hiroto Honda. Unlike her female friend Anzu, Miho is not a tomboy but she can be spunky and full of life when she wants to be. At first glance, she appears to be the shy student librarian when in reality she can act like a bit of a ditz when it comes to reality. In other words, she's a daydreamer. If she's not squealing excitedly when she sees a cute guy, she's daydreaming about marrying some prince from a kingdom. She even sometimes refers to herself in third person when speaking to others which most find to be a bit weird but for Yuugi and the gang, they consider it to be normal. Her life at home is fairly normal. She has two loving parents who are still married to each other an older brother name Shuji who studies abroad in New York, and a cousin named Lydia Oonishi who's parents died in a car crash and Miho's parents were awarded the custody of taking care of her. Surprisingly, the both of them do get along with each other, however there are times when Lydia acts like a spoiled brat when she wants to. But other than that, Miho and her family pretty much get along. Now, she's aware of Anzu's life at home which is far from perfect. Her mother is a sex craved nurse who likes to sleep with rich geriatrics for their money. Anzu even told Miho once before that her mother hopes to sucker one into marrying her so that she'll never have to work again which she found to be disgusting. Because of her mother's reputation, Anzu's been branded as a slut who'll turn out to be just like her mom. Miho always tells Anzu that if she needed a place to clear her head her and her little sister Kuri both, they could always come stay with her. But of course, Anzu declines the offer each time. The three guys are a different story. She's aware that Yuugi is a shy little boy who loves games and Honda and Jonouchi always get into trouble for fighting so much but she's still friends with them nonetheless. She mainly takes advantage of Honda a lot of the time whom she knows has a crush on her but she is not interested in him in that way. Instead she has him does things for her that she feels are too hard for her to do or not that, she gets him to buy her things that she wants and he immediately does it out of his love for her. Though it is not like he cares and just does things for her regardless in hopes that she'll eventually fall in love with him someday. As for rumors, personally Miho doesn't like it when people spread untrue things about others. Being friends with Anzu is a prime example of how rumors hurt others. However, she'll immediately turn into a fan girl if a rumor involves meeting new students, especially if one of them is a guy and they're really cute. That also includes famous people as well for she's got a lot of favorite famous idols on her list. When it comes to her friends, Miho won't hesitate to stand up to her friends when she feels they're in trouble and will do things for them if they need it. No matter how much they say no to her. She comes across as a bit of a ditzy goof ball with a small temper on her when the occasion calls for it. Miho even enjoys teasing her friends when she finds out when they have a crush on someone. She finds love to be a powerful thing no matter what kind it is. During her days of attending high school, it was filled with all sorts of interesting events. Examples of this is Miho having always entered into the classroom whenever Jonouchi was tormenting Yuugi. She'd sometimes tell them that the cafeteria line was long and whine about having nothing for lunch which only prompts Honda to volunteer to buy her lunch all the time. Plot Burger World After school one day, Jonouchi and Yuugi agreed to go to Burger World on the way home. Honda disagreed as it would be against school rules. Miho enthusiastically said that she'd like to go, causing Honda to change his mind. Anzu tried to discourage them from going, by saying she'd heard bad things about the place and reminded them of the escaped convict on the loose. Jonouchi noted how Anzu had been acting weird lately and not accompanying them on their way home from school over the last few days. He wondered if Anzu could be dating older men for pay. Miho, not wanting Anzu to live such a life, followed her home to tried and "rescue her". However she found Anzu was actually working in Burger World, but keeping it a secret as part-time jobs were against school rules. Miho too got a job at Burger World, wanting the extra money to buy things. She accompanied Anzu on her way home after school the next day. Honda suspected Miho was also dating for pay and followed, resulting in him getting a job too, wanting the extra money to buy stuff for Miho. The three were followed home by Yugi and Jonouchi the next day. Two escaped convicts entered Burger World that day and one of them wound up taking Anzu hostage. Miho, Honda and Anzu quit after this incident. Honda and Miho however got a new job at a noodle shop. The New Students There were two new students arriving at Domino High School and they were to be transferred into Miho's class along with the rest of her friends. She'd gotten the scoop on the rumor and believed that it was some rich kid with a girlfriend. However, she was mistaken. Though one of the new students, Seto Kaiba was rich, the other one, his robot maid, Rai Mitsugi was not. She just worked for Gozaburo and since Seto was to start attending school, she was required to go along with him because her new temporary body given was that of a young teenage girl. Miho was invited to Seto Kaiba's mansion along with the rest of Yuugi's friends. She was immediately fond of Kaiba because of his wealth, making Honda jealous. Shock Watch & Digi Pet Sometime later, Honda was convinced by Miho to get up early to wait in line to buy a D-Shock watch for her. However the watch got stolen by Shotaro Akaboshi, while Honda wasn't paying attention. At the arcade when Miho arrived to collect the watch, Honda discovered it was missing and stripped down to his underwear while searching his clothes for it. Miho slapped him and ran off crying. Yami Yuugi won the watch back in a Shadow Game and had it returned to Honda, who passed it on to Miho. Two days later, Honda offered to wait in line to buy Miho perfume. About two weeks later, Miho got a Digital Pet and hoped to win the prize holiday in an upcoming tournament. However she didn't want to spend time training the pet for the tournament herself, so she made sure to say this in front of Honda, who volunteered to take care of the pet. Honda took days off school and returned with the pet, now named Super Strawberry, which he used to defeat Kujirada's pet Devil Master, who was after eating Anzu and Jonouchi's pets. Haiyama, who had been manipulating Kujirada, kidnapped Miho and left a note. Honda got whipped by Haiyama, as he attempted to rescue Miho. While he was unconscious, Yami Yuugi defeated Haiyama in a Digital Pet duel. As Miho lay unconscious on Honda, she spoke about going on the holiday, but with her mother rather than Honda. Jonouchi's Secret Admirerer Then a classmate of theirs, Mayumi had a crush on Jonouchi. Looking for ideas in what gift to get him, she asked Miho and Anzu what Jonouchi was interested in. Miho said porn videos, but after realizing that Mayumi was looking for a gift, they got Yuugi to help and ended-up getting a jigsaw love letter. Capsule Monsters Then later, a college student named Warashibe, desperately tried to win Miho's affection, by sending her Capsule Monster Chess pieces as presents. Warashibe pretended to be a hero in front of Miho by saving her from a guy, who was really Yuugi in disguise. However Miho recognized Yuugi and Warashibe's appearance didn't meet her expectations. Warashibe tried to invite Miho to his secret base, but she refused and slapped him after getting too creeped out. Embarrassed by what happened, Warashibe poisoned Miho's friends, prompting her to confront him. Yuugi led her to Warashibe's base, where she was forced into a game of Capsule Monster Chess. Upon realizing that Warashibe had rigged the dispenser to give Miho the weaker monsters, Miho got up to leave. Warashibe refused to let them leave, as he wanted to put Miho in a giant CapMon capsule. He quickly closed his gate, which broke, causing a part of it to hit Miho and Yuugi, knocking them out. Yuugi changed to Yami Yugi, who finished the Capsule Monster Chess game, defeating Warashibe and rescuing Miho. Pool Time & Witch Trio When Yuugi and Anzu went to Domino Park together, Miho, Jonouchi and Honda investigated to see if it's a date. Miho lashed at Honda after he suggested that they go to the pool, so he could see her in a swimsuit. Regardless she still spent time with Honda in the pool. She managed to get out of the park during the evacuation when there was a bomb scare, but returned after the bomber was captured. A couple of days after that, Miho congratulated Yuugi after he received a love letter from Risa Kageyama and asked Anzu if she felt jealous. She continued to spy on Yuugi's love life, by hiding in the bushes with the rest of his friends to watch Yuugi meeting Risa which later ended with them finding out that Risa had two other twin sisters, all three of them witches who were after the power of the Millennium Puzzle. During her senior year, she and Anzu took part in a beauty pageant contest. After Miho fell for Ryou Bakura, she agreed to do it. Fellow contestant, Kaoruko Himekoji and her supporter, the President of the Student Council, tried to sabotage Miho's chances of winning. Miho performed majorette dancing in the first round. The chairman had her swimsuit torn-up for the next round, but Miho improvised and wore a mermaid costume from the school drama supplies. Before the final round, Himekoji mugged Miho and tore her dress. Yami Yugi then defeated Himekoji in a Shadow Game, causing her to withdraw from the competition as well. Duelist Kingdom Miho was not present during the events of Duelist Kingdom. Instead, she stayed behind and watched Anzu's younger sister Kuri for her until she returned because she didn't trust leaving her alone with her mother and something happened to her. Miho agreed and didn't mind babysitting Kuri as she enjoyed the young child's company. Life After High School When Anzu returned home from the Duelist Kingdom Island, Kuri had gone back home and Miho congratulated Yuugi on winning the tournament as well as earning him the title of 'King of Games'. By then, all of them had finished out their final year of high school, deciding to move on and do something important and constructive with their lives. Miho still hadn't really decided on what she wanted to do but she did want to continue going to school, as did Anzu. The two of them attended their first year of college at Daruma University but after that first year, Anzu had dropped out due to the rumors from high school starting up again, which she completely understood and supported her friend's decision. Though the two of them did continue to work. Especially, Anzu who kept having different jobs and saving up money to leave Domino like she had planned on doing. And when that day came, Miho was saddened that her friend was leaving but was glad that they wouldn't be too far apart since Anzu had gotten a job offer in Tokyo as a law firm secretary. She was happy for her, because she could finally move out of her parents home, her and her sister both but the two of them made a promise to one day see each other again. So, for the longest, Miho was left being the only girl hanging with Yuugi, Jonouchi and Honda who was still very much in love with her and constantly trying to pursue her. Though she still was in love with Ryou Bakura, though unfortunately the boy may have been nice, he never acknowledge Miho's presence. So she gave up on him. Three years later, Honda had came up with the idea for him, her and Jonouchi to go to Tokyo to see Anzu as well as Yuugi who'd left the early part of last year to go down there for a visit but hadn't returned. Of course Miho agreed because she really wanted to see her best friend again. And so, she made the preparations of enrolling into Todai University, taking two classes for now as well as using the money she'd saved up to get a place to stay in where Anzu and her sister Kuri lives with is the Hinata Sou Inn Girls Dormitory. She's also looking for another job that doesn't revolve around serving just burgers. Miho, at best would be satisfied with a cafe job or another restaurant establishment that wasn't fast food. Relationships Honda Hiroto She mainly takes advantage of Honda a lot of the time whom she knows has a crush on her but she is not interested in him in that way. Instead she has him does things for her that she feels are too hard for her to do or not that, she gets him to buy her things that she wants and he immediately does it out of his love for her. Though it is not like he cares and just does things for her regardless in hopes that she'll eventually fall in love with him someday. Anzu Mazaki The two of them are close as best friends, Miho worrying about her and her sister on a regular basis, especially having to live with such a difficult mother and putting up with the bad mouthing from classmates and other students at Domino High. She knew of Anzu's situation and her mother's status but didn't think nor believed that Anzu would become anything like her mother. She was her own person who strove to do whatever she could to protect and take care of her sister while their mother could've cared less about their well-being. Miho became especially worried about Anzu when she'd been raped by one of her mother's many men. At the very least, she tries to ask her if she's okay and how's she's been holding up since then because she knows it still bothers her. To this day, the two of them still remain friends that have overcome all the silly school rumors. Miho Gallery miho.jpg miho1.jpg miho2.jpg miho3.jpg mihonosaka.png mihonosaka1.png mihonosaka2.png mihonosaka001.jpg Trivia *Miho was only present within a small part of the manga as a side character and a main character in Season Zero of Yu-Gi-Oh! She was not a main character in the second series. ... Also See *Anzu Mazaki *Jonouchi Katsuya *Honda Hiroto *Yuugi Motou *Kuri Mazaki